The present invention relates to an outer sole for an athletic shoe of the type having cleats with exchangeable gripping elements that are secured to mounting studs by at least a snap-lock arrangement.
Outer soles for athletic shoes of the initially mentioned type are described in German Utility Model Pat. No. 18 88 123 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,197, as well as our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 756,249, filed July 18, 1985. In the arrangement of German Utility Model Pat. No. 18 88 123, a mounting stud for a gripping element of a cleat is securely attached to the sole and exchangeable cap-like gripping elements are mountable onto these stubs whereon they are held by barb-like projections which are received in associated notches in the outer surface of the cleat holding element and/or by axial mounting pins. For removal of the cap-like gripping elements, a suitable tool is utilized.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,197, an athletic shoe with a snap-on shoe cleat assembly is disclosed wherein a mounting stud is threadingly secured into the sole, at one end, while the opposite end is enlarged to enable a cap-like cleat body element to be snapped thereon and held in place. For removal of the cleat body element from the mounting stud, a tool having a slotted, turned-up end is inserted between the bottom end of the cap-like cleat body element and the bottom surface of the sole to enable the cleat body element to be pried off the stud.
In our above-noted, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 756,249, gripping elements that are in the form of caps are secured on stud-shaped holding elements by a snap-lock arrangement of raised and recess areas formed coaxially about the stud-shaped holding elements and within the cap-shaped gripping elements. By a disclosed angling of the walls of the recessed areas, the ease of removal of the gripping elements caps is improved. In this regard, the periphery of the gripping element cap is provided with prism-like recesses or the like into which a removable tool can be engaged. For purposes of prying off the gripping elements from the mounting studs.
In addition to snap-on exchangeable gripping elements, cleats are known (see, e.g., our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 756,250, filed July 18, 1985) wherein a threaded fastening of the gripping elements to the mounting studs is utilized instead of a snap-lock arrangement. While the use of a threaded arrangement instead of a snap-lock arrangement, for securing an exchangeable gripping element onto a mounting stud of athletic shoe sole cleats, provides an easier means for removing of the gripping elements from their respective mounting studs than is the case with respect to known snap-lock arrangements, unlike snap-locks, threaded mounting arrangements require some auxiliary locking arrangement, such as a ratchet mechanism, to effectively ensure that the gripping elements will not loosen from the mounting studs during use.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe sole of the initially-mentioned type that is designed so as to facilitate easy insertion and removal of the gripping elements from their snap-on mounting studs without diminishing the stability of the sole or causing damage thereto.
This object is achieved, in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, by providing a means which, by rotation of the gripping element, or a portion thereof, about its longitudinal axis, will axially shift the gripping element relative to its respective mounting stud to an extent sufficient to disconnect the snap-lock interconnection between the mounting stud and gripping element. In accordance with one form of the invention, the means for producing longitudinal shifting of the gripping element relative to its mounting stud is in the form of at least one raised area projecting from a base area of the mounting stud that has an inclined ramp-like surface which coacts with a complementary surface formed at the base end of the gripping element. In accordance with another form of the invention, this means is formed by the provision of at least a partial thread on the periphery of the mounting stud that coacts with a like threading on the interior of the gripping element.
The gripping elements or at least a part thereof, advantageously, are softer or more resilient than the material of either of the stud and/or of the sole itself, so as to provide easy snap-on engagement and removal of the gripping elements without damage to the shoe sole. For example, when projections are provided in the manner of an inclined plane, lift-off pressure is produced when the gripping elements are rotated and the gripping element is able to be pressed outwardly relative to the mounting studs so that it can pass the catch point of the snap-lock arrangement, i.e., the point beyond which the snap-lock will no longer resecure itself if gripping element is released. In this manner, no damage is caused to the shoe sole during the removal of the gripping elements. Furthermore, removal of the gripping elements as well as retipping of the cleats can be accomplished in a very short time.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.